Horace Highland Roran
Dictator Highland Roran Is the most Eldest among the Continentals and is considered to be the First European Country to Exist before any Other. He also appears to bare strong resembalance to Adolf Hitler in reality, and the main Antagonist of the Whole Series when He became Dark, It is still Unknown on how he became Evil, but the Truth is yet to come I promise you that... Highland was Considered to be Unkillable in many wars Such as Vietnam, World Wars III And II, and even the Galactic War, where he went completely Rogue, on Regents, Hora, and other universes, even Planet Earth. He was finally Destroyed During the Closing Events of Operation Underground In 2338 during the Universal Death Conflict After reaching the point of complete Insanity. Manufacturing n 200,000 B.E A very lonely Jade Leina, wanted to make children of her own, After losing her parents in the events of the War on Sectors. Her construction was actually stalled due to the fact of the lack of parts that were scattered from across the planet. Jade eventually heard about parts that were located underground In Rivera's Outer Hollows, she also learned that these parts are ancient and constructed by an unknown manufacturer. However not believing a single word that she says Jade made her way to Rivera's Inner hollows and found the parts, but was amazed on all the amount that were in the caverns, and as well as some strange look dark purple dust that was considered to be all over them. She managed to retrieve all with the help of her closest friend Gorna Jona, by using a E-62 Digging Machine. After finally getting all parts to the surface Jade began to just stare at them for she had no idea on how they were suppose to be put together, for their were no schematics she knew that constructing Children weren't going to be as easy as she had planned it, but that no longer stopped her and she began to work. Throughout 200,000 B.E Jade went through sleepless nights in an attempt to find out if she is putting the right parts on to the body of her new creation, but she also notice something strange right outside her window. She notices a large chink of rock that was resting up outside her window. She went to investigate and had no idea how this large chunk even got there she heard no digging machines, and it looked pretty heavy to move from drop ships. It wasn't long before she found dark purple dust at the foot of the rock. She crouched to get a closer look she saw that this dust was the exact same as she found on the parts, but what was it for and what dose a giant rock have to do with anything. As weeks past Jade managed to finally at last complete her project. After his activation the entire Rock fragment began to grow grass slowly on It's surface and It as well began to stretch as it was becoming a different shape. Just seeing this new type of power just shocked Jade. She was so surprised that she had no idea that when she was walking backwards that a Energy Pick Ax was lying right on the ground causing her to trip over and fall sending the ax fling and striking her project in the arm. She gasped but than turned to the giant rock that later magically showed a giant crack on It's side similar to the ones on her projects. She than turned to her project who eventually yanked the ax from the arm and tossed it out of his sight. Jade than watched as a small light appeared from the giant Rock and completely covered her project's wound completely healing it and the giant crack on the side of the rock as well. Her project just turned to her and finally spoke. "Why My Dear It's a pleasure to see you..." Jade just watched in shock as she got back up on her feet she had never herd an accent like this before. Death of Elona Ela Roran Leadership Skills Speeches 'Invasion of Earth 2164' *''"My Machines... Androids, and Machines, of Europe... For many years, we have been a broken nation: shunned, oppressed, and conquered by those we sought to escape. 989 years ago, We were once unstoppable, Once a strong Military, all powered by the courage of the Rivera Federation. You: the members of the Rivera Federation are the Strength in my arm, the holders of the dreams of Europe... Our Mother embarked on the greatest exodus in the history of all Mechanical beings. An exodus for freedom, Europe became that freedom. the Earth changed our our bodies. At first, it weakened us, but in fact, we were growing... stronger. In the time you have given us Continentals, we have rebuilt our nation, we have rebuilt our power, and we have rebuilt our pride! Our enemies all over our planet have been re-educated; we have given them new insights into our cause. On this day, we stand united once more. On this day, those driven to divide us will hear our voice! On this day, we shall act as one, and we shall be pressured NO MORE! Defenders of the FS7 dream, NOW IS OUR TIME!"'' '-Highland Rivera In London, 2158, Planet Rivera...' 'Invasion of Eera' *''My Machines, Androids and Machines of Europe, and our newly United Rivera. On this day, as our enemy's ships burn away in the Stars Of Soul 3, as their bodies lie broken in their own streets, we are once again reminded of the depths of their depravity.'For years we have suffered unbearable hardships, ever since the Rangerians Occupation in 1215. Banished by our own planet, our own race, left us to die from spineless Parasite that effect the surface of the Earth. They scarred us. They weakened us. But that time has passed. 'For over 5 years we have launched devastating attacks on the Human race, killing them in the millions leaving non alive, As out strength slowly strength rebuilds, our pride and our nation, have discovered a new planet in the stars of the Outer rim, A planet filled with girlish Fairy Looking creatures who are waiting for us to drop in there destruction! But that time has come.'All these years I have been humbled by the honor to lead you. Ever, EVER onwards! From this day. Till the end of days!"'' '-Highland Rivera In London, 2172, Rivera...' Wars War of 1211 Highland first became A Military Leader on the Side of the Rivera Federation Forces during the great Invasion Of Jeromoria During the War Of 1211. He first started by entering Federation War Camp located 30 miles from West Of Hail Stone City On June 1st 1210, After gaining a victory in the HoloWar Training Fields, Highland began to devise more plans of attack against hostile armies such as the Rivera Rouge Forces or the Federal Garrison. His leader sill later became an effect On December 3rd, of 1210, while the events of the Agile War were occurring In Hottoro, Highland and the Continentals won the at the Conquest of Cloud Rama deliberately destroying the Federal Garrison reducing Rivera's Military from 3 too two. From there On he reached the rank of Captain in just 2 Months, than 3 months later became a War Kaiser. All that would become his reality when the War Of 1211 Comes around. 2 Years After the Destruction of the Aura Barriers, Highland was given command of the 89 Sectors and began to win one victory after another In Jeromoria. He managed to even occupy the Rouge Capital of Replodover in just mere months. However he was than ordered to the East to Attack Rouge forces at Fallen Ridge, that were going to hit the Rivera Federation From the Flanks. Despite a major victory against the flanking forces by The Rouge 59 Juna Armor, the Rivera Federation were Defeated and pushed back during the Siege of Hill Fax Town In 1213, and were later Out numbered by Many Rouge Forces in just mere Months In 1214 the second military Branch invaded Beltlogger Sector and was beginning to punch holes through the Rivera Federation Lines to get to Hail Stone City. Fearing that the Rouges were going to Conquer Beltlogger Sector, Highland was ordered to head back to their Earth countries with the rest of the Continentals by the orders Of Princess Jade Rivera their manufacture mother. Highland and the rest of the Continentals managed to make it to their main body of Europodia On Earth, receiving the shocking news revealing that the Rouges have Occupied Hail Stone City, but were concentrating all of their forces in that one particular city, origin unknown. The Rouges however abandoned Operation Sector, due to the intense done by Rivera Federation Forces and instead launched a new offensive, one that will hit the continents of Gunghollow and the Europodia On a world over 90.000,000 Light years away from the Universe of Hora. Highland and the rest of the continentals took Immediate action after The Rouges surprise Invasion of Gunghollow On April 3rd, 1214. although they were able to beat back several attacks, they soon were forced to retreat, due to enemy reinforcements arriving from space that broke through the Rivera Federation Moon Defenses during the Battle of the Moon. 2 Months Later they lost the entire continent of Gunghollow and were forced to retreat back to Europodia. The continent of Europodia eventually came under attack as well starting at Itorora, although a Decisive Rouge Victory, it prove to be a complete hell hole for the Earth Invasion forces. Despite the tremendous amount of Loses the Rouges continued to push their way throughout the continent and later over run the entire Country our Harrison. Realizing the war was lost Jade order the Continentals to stand down, bringing a strategic end to the war of 1211. Although Highland lost multiple battles On Earth, he mostly lost due to the fact of the Rivera Federation Invading Hill Fax Town back in 1213. Earth Continetnal War World War 2 Adolf Hitler a ruthless Nazi leader who vows to try and make the world a better place later gives Rivera himself the whole Eastern side of Nazi Germany for future use in an all out attack on the Soviet Union if planned. Highland refused it at first for on the count that he had respect for the Soviets' but Hitler enragedly threatened that his own Continent would never forgive his treason if he refuses to do as he commands. In 1941 Horace sent a large Invasion force from Rebel Germany To Invade the Soviet Union. After 2 Years Propaganda has been spreading through out all the front lines across the Soviet boarder saying that Rivera was nothing but a heartless Choryt. As the war raged from both the East and the West the United States was already on the verge of conquering the Pacific Islands and was well on their way for launching the most biggest Invasion of Europe in the history of Man. On June 7th Operation Overlord was unleashed on the shores of France. pushing back the Germans nonstop all the way into the Country side. Rivera knew that the Holocaust to get rid off Jews was about to begin so he ordered his forces of the R.G.A.F To liberate all Concentrations Camp that they spot, until the year 1945 when Rivera launched an attack on Nazi Soil in Camp Czechoslovakia. Hitler brutally outraged launched an Invasion of Rebel Germany beginning a large Civil War After being pushed all the way to the City of Frankfurt and almost defeated the Russians arrive forcing the Nazi's to flee in complete panic. Then with the combined forces of both Rebel Germany and the Soviet Union the Nazi Capital is over thrown and the war in Europe has finally been brought to an end with the he;p of Allied forces. Vietnam War Due to the spread of a certain darkness that has mysteriously occurred from withing Rivera's soul, Horace Rivera has unleashed North Vietnam across the DML Boarder launching an Invasion of South Vietnam. South Vietnam was controlled and ruled by Sakura Dakurai, she was not ready for war, but once Horace crossed the boarder, and onto her soil war had been declared. Since the fall of 1953, Sakura Chan struggled to hold as much of her land as possible, but she could not hold out against Horace’s Powerful N.V.A (North Vietnamese Army.) After crushing many of Sakura’s defenses, Horace now lays on the Outskirts of the ancient City of Hue. Capturing the city of Hue will open up the rode to her capital of Saigon, plus the rest of her country. Horace sent an army over 43,000 troops to march to the city of hue which marked the beginning of the Tet Offensive. Sakura did not intend to let the city go without a fight, around December 29th 1954, she filled the city with forces from the south and the retreating forces from the north, awaiting the Tet Offensive. At around 9:30 Am, in the beginning of 1955, Horace hammered his forces into the city receiving furious fire from snipers Machine gun nest, and Roadblocks. In two days he took control of the Palace sending more and more forces flooding in the city, block by block were taken and Sakura’s forces was finally fleeing across the West Bridge. The city of Hue was captured and the rode to Saigon now lays open for Divide and Conquering. Due to the spread of a certain darkness that has mysteriously occurred from withing Rivera's soul, Horace Rivera has unleashed North Vietnam across the DML Boarder launching an Invasion of South Vietnam. South Vietnam was controlled and ruled by Sakura Dakurai, she was not ready for war, but once Horace crossed the boarder, and onto her soil war had been declared. Since the fall of 1953, Sakura Chan struggled to hold as much of her land as possible, but she could not hold out against Horace’s Powerful N.V.A (North Vietnamese Army.) After crushing many of Sakura’s defenses, Horace now lays on the Outskirts of the ancient City of Hue. Capturing the city of Hue will open up the rode to her capital of Saigon, plus the rest of her country. Horace sent an army over 43,000 troops to march to the city of hue which marked the beginning of the Tet Offensive. Sakura did not intend to let the city go without a fight, around December 29th 1954, she filled the city with forces from the south and the retreating forces from the north, awaiting the Tet Offensive. At around 9:30 Am, in the beginning of 1955, Horace hammered his forces into the city receiving furious fire from snipers Machine gun nest, and Roadblocks. In two days he took control of the Palace sending more and more forces flooding in the city, block by block were taken and Sakura’s forces was finally fleeing across the West Bridge. The city of Hue was captured and the rode to Saigon now lays open for Divide and Conquering. World War III Universal War Galactic War The 89th, Hell Cores were Commended by Highland Rivera, during the events of The Rivera Federation War, the 89th Hell Cores, Are composed of A Mixture Of Heavy Armor and The National Luftwaffe of The Federation Strike 7. The Hell Cores were considered to be the most strongest Ground And Air Attack Invaders Throughout all of the other Belligerents. The Hell Cores Downfall Occurred On August 8th, 2270, during Earth's Invasion Of Hottora, Leaving The Federation Strike 7 without It's most powerful Belligerent. Death Roran & Destruction As Highland nears Complete insanity, In the Closing Events Of Operation Shadow Storm In the Events of The Death Rivera War In 2338, Zero Steals one of his Top Secret Invasion Plans For The Sinking Of Riverakia him Enraged Orders All Of the Death Rivera Forces to have him and Mega Both Killed, Mega and Zero eventually regroup and Began to Fight their Way towards His Throne. They Eventually find Highland with His Young wife Era Hilia waiting. Highland eventually Reveals that they Were going to Sink Riverakia and Wipe out the entire Earth Platoon that Is Resided their, but Zero Defies, which would later lead to a fight between him, Mega and Android 262. Era Hilia Escapes the Battle while Highland Remains behind hovering in the Sky overlooking the fight amongst his Throne. Before Zero's and Mega's Fight with Android 262 can commence Highland succumbs to his desires and offers Zero and Mega one last chance to Pull the forces of Earth From Rivera, In the Honor of Death Rivera, but They refuses and he orders Orders Android 262 to Their execution from before his Eyes. The fight Later However Backfires after Android 262 Is later Destroyed causing Highland To Retreat back to the Surface, Only to be chased after by Mega and Zero in the 43. After Chasing the Runaway Android Through a large variety of Tunnels and through intense enemy Fire they eventually enter The Surface and over the Remains of The Rad Forest that was Scorched by Death Rivera many Years ago. Highland intends to attack the 43 hopping to Destroy her wings in an attempt to slow down the Pursuing Zero and Mega, but his Claws have been unable to Pierce the Ships armor. Now in a Desperate Situation He Tries To Call Era but could no longer get a hold of her due to all of the Fire around the area. Zero than jumps out of the Ship and on top of Highland's Jet Pack and began to Damaged it, the two begin to fight for control, Highland manages to Claw Zero in the Ribs, while he Damaged his Left Wing. As Highland Tries another attempt of Attack Zero Damages His Jet Pack With a Core Gun Causing him To Crash Land near The Aura Gorge. His Jet Pack is totaled and he can no longer fly anymore Zero than fights Highland. During the fight, Highland reveals to Zero that he killed More than he can bare and that Staying on Rivera would be a complete waste of time, and that he was going to keep killing unless Earth leaves Rivera at Once, but eventually, Highland begins to get the upper hand upon Zero and manages to Damaged his entire Arm causing him to Kneel, As Highland was about to finish him Off He States the Zero his Final Words before attempting to Pull the Trigger of His 89odst Pistol "And He Shall Smite the Wicked and Plunge them Into The Aurian Pit..." Before he can even shoot Zero, Highland is First Shot by Harrison Hidden in the Trees In the Hand causing him to Lose Grip of his Pistol than he was shot In the the chest Causing him fall to his death in the Dark Purple Aura below, after that he was never seen again. Trivia *''Highland was known to be a Science Fictional Parody to Adolf Hitler...'' *''Highland also bared Resemblance to Frolo of The 1996 Movie Hunch Back of Notre Dam...'' Category:Continental's Category:Males Category:Soul Walker Category:Highland Category:England Category:Characters who are of Regian Decent Category:Machines